Tuya siempre
by Shi Satoshi
Summary: Capítulo 8 arriba! ya es el final, aunq les tengo una sorpresita jejeje
1. en el aniversario funebre

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste.**

**Es acerca de mi pareja ficticia favorita de Dragon Ball GT me refiero a PanxTrunks.**

**Disfrútenlo y por favor envíen sus comentarios, de cualquier forma no será este mi ultimo fic, solo avisen y den sugerencias para el siguiente fic de PanxTrunks.**

Mi vida eres tú.

Han pasado ya 10 años desde la muerte de Goku, y hoy es obviamente su 10º aniversario de muerte en la casa Son, donde en ella se han reunido todos los peleadores Z entre ellos Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Milk, Trunks y Pan (unas de las personas a las que mas estimaba Goku).

Los primeros en entrar fueron Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks y Bra, Goten al percatarse de que Bra entraba en su casa se sonrojo y la fue a saludar de beso, pasando por alto a Trunks quien iba directo a saludarlo.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Bra

-¿Cómo han estado?

-Ummm... no tan bien, como tu.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que te he visto ligarte a muchas jovencitas (poniendo cara de enojo)

-¿y por que te enojas, que a fin de cuentas tu no eres mi novia?

-No pero tampoco quiero que seas un mujeriego.

-Mira no se por que te enojas, pero no quiero discutir de esto contigo

-Pero solo me intereso por ti Goten.

-¿te interesas por mi?

-Ummm..., si, bueno, este, por que eres mi amigo.

-¿Solo tu amigo?

-Si ¿qué esperabas?

-Nada.

-De cualquier forma tu no deberías estar hablando conmigo si no con Trunks

-¿por qué, que tiene?

-Un mal de amores, y no me a querido decir por quien, esperaba que tu le sacaras algo.

-Veré que tiene

Goten se encamina hacia Trunks

-Hola Trunks

-Hola Goten

-¿qué tienes? Bra me ha contado que tienes un mal de….

-Amores, hasta en eso le atino al problema

-¿qué tienes? ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? A conquistar a esa chica de tus sueños ¿tal vez?

-No creo que te interese y si te lo dijo me vas a regañar.

-¿por qué te regañaría? Eres mi amigo

-OK ahí va, desde que el señor Goku se fue al otro mundo Pan no quería hablar con nadie, solo se limitaba a hablar conmigo y a contarme sus sentimientos, con el tiempo su situación emocional mejoro, y así pasaron 6 años, para entonces Pan ya tenia 20 años y yo bueno 34, ahora ella tiene 24 y yo 38, pero a medida que el tiempo paso, como te dije, su humor mejoro, y la verdad me gustaba mucho su compañía y me empecé a acostumbrar a verla, pero dejo de venir a verme y a salir mas con su familia o amigas y ya no conmigo, a mi no me molesto al principio, pero como dicen Goten nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido.

-A ver en otras palabras me estas diciendo que quieres ligarte a mi sobrina!!!!!!!!!

-Pues si

-Pero no hayo la manera de decírselo Goten

-¿Decirle qué?

-Que ella me gusta

En ese momento entran a la casa Gohan, Videl y por ultimo Pan, que por cierto venia muy bien arreglada, que Trunks ya no pudo continuar su conversación con Goten por ponerle los ojos encima a Pan. Entonces rápido se le adelanta a todos para ir a la saludar.

-Hola Videl, hola Gohan y hola Pan ¿cómo han estado?

-Muy bien Trunks gracias, ¿y tu?

-Bueno no me quejo, tengo un gran empleo el Cc y estamos haciendo muchos contratos con otras empresas.

En eso Videl y Pan se adelanta a saludar a los demás, mientras que Gohan se quedo a platicar con Trunks.

-A ya veo ¿y como te ha ido en el amor?

Entonces Pan logra escuchar eso y se voltea a escuchar

-Bueno ahora no estoy saliendo con nadie, por que aun no encuentro a nadie tan perfecto como Pa… (Casi se le escapaba toda la verdad) como el pan con leche.

-Trunks si me disculpas voy a saludar a los demás

-Si claro no hay problema

-Antes Trunks, somos los últimos en llegar ¿verdad?

-Si me parece que si, a no espera aun faltan Krilin, no. 18 y Maron.

-Bueno, gracias, compromiso Trunks

Entonces Pan decide acercarse a Trunks y platicar con el

-Hola Trunks ¿cómo has estado?

-No muy bien Pan

-Así ¿por qué?

-¿por qué no se como decirle a la mujer de mi vida que la amo? Ni siquiera sabe que me gusta

En eso Pan se entristeció, por que pensó que hablaba de otra persona que no fuera ella.

-¿qué te pasa Pan?

-De repente te pusiste muy triste ¿qué pasa?

-Que tampoco el hombre de mi vida se ha dado cuenta de que lo amo

-uhm, ya veo

En eso llega Ub, que fue muy bien recibido por todos y mas por Gohan

-Mi padre cree que Ub es el mejor partido para mi, Trunks, dice que es muy buen peleador, atento, amable y la verdad tiene razón pero yo no siento nada por el.

-Mis papás también creen que Maron sería mi mejor opción, por que se lleva muy bien con mi familia y mi mamá ha hablado con ella sobre la idea de casarnos cuando aun ni siquiera la he besado y al parecer a Maron le encanto la idea.

-Parece que ambos vamos en contra de nuestras familias ¿no?

-Así parece

Entonces en eso entran Krilin, no. 18 y Maron

-Hola a todos

-Hola!!

-Vaya Trunks mírate te ves muy bien (Krilin)

-Pero solo te hace falta que te acomodes un poco el cabello de enfrente (no. 18) mi yerno tiene que estar bien presentado frente a mi

Entonces PAN Y Trunks exclaman

-YERNO!!!!!!!!!!

-Así es Maron nos dijo que planean casarse el mes próximo.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Nos dijo que se lo propusiste hace un mes

-Pero yo no hice tal cos…

-Hola mi amor

-¿Amor? (Trunks asustado)

-Si no recuerdas que nos vamos a casar ¿o qué tu mamá no te lo dijo?

-Ni lo menciono

-Así que la boda fue arreglada (Krilin y no.18) Maron jamás nos contaste eso, dijiste que el te lo dijo en persona y que querían casarse cuanto antes.

-Y así era (Maron)

-Eso no es cierto yo jamás te propuse matrimonio por que resulta que jamás te he pedido tal cosa.

-Trunks sentimos el comportamiento de nuestra hija y lamentamos el daño que acaba de causar en tu vida.

-No hay problema, pero lo único que si les pido es que no me obliguen a casarme con ella, lamento si esto suena feo pero yo la amo, yo amo a otra persona pero... aun no se como decírselo.

-Esta bien Trunks no tienes por que disculparte

En eso entra Milk y les avisa

-Atencion la misa en honor a Goku ya va a comenzar, pasen todos

-¿Pan?

-Si Trunks

-¿Puedo sentarme a lado tuyo en la misa? No se tal vez quieras recargarte o algo asi (nervioso)

-Si claro (sonrojada)

-Vamos (le ofreció agarrarse de el por el brazo)

-Que caballeroso

**Esta solamente es la primera parte estoy trabajando en la segunda xfa manden sus comentarios, les prometo que el siguiente capitulo va a ser mejor.**


	2. Declarando mis sentimientos por ti

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste.**

**Es acerca de mi pareja ficticia favorita de Dragon Ball GT me refiero a PanxTrunks.**

**Disfrútenlo y por favor envíen sus comentarios, de cualquier forma no será este mi ultimo fic, solo avisen y den sugerencias para el siguiente fic de PanxTrunks.**

Mi vida eres tú.

Ya terminado el funeral todos se retiran a sus casas:

En la casa Briefs:

-Bra ya vete a dormir mañana vas a acompañarme a Capsule Corp para que veas como trabajo.

-Mamá ya no soy una niña para que me andes mandando ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

-BRA!!! Obedece a tu mamá, es una orden

-Pero papá

-Ya lo oíste Bra no te conviene meterte con papá

-Cállate Trunks, por cierto ahora ya te cargas una cara mas feliz, se ve tu animo se levanto eh.

-Si pero no como yo quisiera, ahora vete a la cama antes de que papá se enoje

-¿te veré mañana?

-No creo Bra, voy a tener mucho trabajo

-Si claro ya te crees mucho por que ya tienes casa propia y ya te olvidaste de tu hermana ¿verdad?

-No como crees, solo que tengo mucho trabajo mañana, anda ve a descansar, por cierto Goten te manda dulces sueños.

-En serio (esperanzada)

-No!!

-Eres un tonto Trunks

-Anda ya a dormir

-Buenas noches a todos

-Buenas noches

-Bulma me voy a la cama, ya te vienes ¿o qué?

-Si ahora voy espera

-Buenas noches Trunks

-Buenas noches papá

-Mamá me gustaría preguntarte algo

-Lo que tú quieras Trunks ¿qué pasa?

-¿por qué arreglaste una boda entre yo y Maron?

-Vamos Trunks no te enojes, ella es un gran partido para ti.

-¿Mamá?

-Además se lleva muy bien con todos

-¿Mamá?

-Nos trata bien

-¿MAMÁ me puedes hacer caso?

-Si perdón

-Entiende una cosa yo no amo a Maron y me tiene sin cuidado el amor o cariño que sienta por mí, a mi solo me interesa una persona en mi vida

-¿Quién es esa persona si se puede saber?

-Es Pan

-Pan, espera Pan ¿la hija de Gohan y Videl?

-Así es, yo la amo y no quiero pasar mi vida con alguien más que no sea ella.

-Hijo entiendo esa parte pero ¿Por qué jamás no le dijiste nada al respecto a Pan?

-Por que tenia miedo de lo que me fuera a decir, si me rechazaría o no.

-Trunks tu eres un chico muy lindo y atento y no veo la razón de que….

En ese momento iba bajando Vegeta a tomar un vaso de agua cuando escucho la conversación.

-de que Pan no te acepte como su novio

-¿Pan? La nieta de kakarotto ¿te has enamorado de la nieta de Kakarotto?

-Ahí no, ya te enojaste, Vegeta cálmate.

-¿Cómo que te has enamorado de la nieta de Kakarotto?

-Papá ella me gusta y quiero compartir toda mi vida con ella te guste o no, además velo como algo bueno así obtendré mi felicidad junto a ella y si me llego a casar con ella nuestra familia tendría ¾ de sangre sayajin que seria lo mas cercano a uno puro, ¿no te gustaría eso?

-Te lo paso nada más por esa excusa, pero no quiero ver que la hagas sufrir a ella o a alguien más por cometer tus tonterías de enamorado.

-Claro que no ¿pero tu mamá aceptas que le diga a Pan que me gusta y que me gustaría mucho que fuese mi novia?

-Pues si a si estas feliz, no tengo otra opción.

-Gracias los quiero mucho, ahora se esta haciendo tarde creo que debería regresarme a mi casa, mamá te veo mañana en Cc y papá cuando venga de visita tal vez mañana.

-Buenas noches hijo.

-Buenas noches a ustedes

-Que bien ellos ya aceptaron ahora es cuestión de decirle a Pan lo que siento por ella, ya se mañana la alcanzare saliendo de su trabajo en las oficinas administrativas de Capsule Corp.

En la casa Son:

-Al fin llegamos a casa, no les encanta chicas.

-Si para ti encantarnos significa que ya nos vamos a ir a la cama entonces si.

-¿Papá?

-¿si Pan qué sucede?

-¿Por qué crees que Ub seria un buen partido para mi?

-Por que es un chico responsable, cariñoso, atento, cordial, muy fuerte y además convivio también mucho con tu abuelo Goku, y nos quiere mucho a todos.

-Pero yo a el no, ¿Por qué no me dejas amar a otra persona?

-Gohan, esta Pan tiene razón, déjala ser feliz se lo merece, se merece a un hombre que la quiera y que la ama sobremanera.

-¿Pero quien seria ese hombre Videl?

-Para mí, el hombre ideal seria…… Trunks

-Trunks, ¿Trunks Briefs?

-Así es, el es atento, cordial, muy unido a la familia.

-Dirás contigo.

-Bueno conmigo y no quiero dejarlo ir, el es muy importante para mi y el que el ahorita no este apartado por nadie es un alivio para mi por que así tengo otra oportunidad para que sea mío.

-Mira hija yo apruebo que te guste Trunks y estoy muy feliz por ti, pero no se tu padre ¿Gohan, que opinas?

-Pues si a si estas feliz acepto que estés a su lado ahora a la cama mañana todos tenemos que ir a trabajar.

-Gracias mamá y papá son los mejores

-Lo sabemos

-Ahora a la cama

-y Pan

-¿si mamá?

-Descansa y lucha por su amor, por que si tu lo amas aselo saber

-Si lo hare no te preocupes por eso, hasta mañana

Al día siguiente en Capsule Corp , Pan ya hiba saliendo del trabajo para dirijirse a su casa y tener una trade tranquila se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba.

-¿Trunks? Hola ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Pan, yo muy bien y tu te ves hermosa

-Gracias Trunks (sonrojada)

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

- Si tu quieres

Trunks tomo de las manos a Pan

-Asi lo deseo

Y Le dio el mejor beso jamás dado por el, ambos se sentían en el cielo de solo saber que ahora ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Besas muy bien Pan ¿has ensayado?

-Jamas siempre guarde este beso para ti

-Entonces debo sentirme afortunado

-¿Por qué?

-por tenerte a mi lado, te amo Pan

-y yo a ti Trunks

**Esta es la segunda parte estoy trabajando en la tercera xfa manden sus comentarios, les prometo que el siguiente capitulo va a ser mejor.**


	3. Planeando decirselo a tus papás

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste.**

**Es acerca de mi pareja ficticia favorita de Dragon Ball GT me refiero a PanxTrunks.**

**Disfrútenlo y por favor envíen sus comentarios, de cualquier forma no será este mi ultimo fic, solo avisen y den sugerencias para el siguiente fic de PanxTrunks y para hacer esto mas interesante me tome la molestia de ponerle algunas imágenes (si eres el autor de alguna, al menos ya sabes que tu imagen fue muy bien utilizada).**

Mi vida eres tú.

-Gracias por ese beso Pan, lo necesitaba, quería saber lo que sentías por mí y déjame decirte que ese beso me lo dijo todo

-¿todo?

-si, que me amas

-Bueno, el tuyo me hiso saber que tu serías mi pareja perfecta por que no puede haber alguien tan puro y sincero como tu

-Gracias

-No, gracias a ti

-¿por qué?

-Por demostrarme tu amor Trunks

-De nada ¿te gustaría ir a cenar?

-Sería un placer

-Entonces vamos

En el restaurante

-¿Pan?

-¿si Trunks?

-(tomándola de la mano) me agrada tu compañía, es como estar en el cielo

-y contigo es como estar en el paraíso

Pero de lo que jamás se dieron cuenta es que Maron entraba junto con Ub al mismo restaurante, al verlos por supuesto se enojaron, por que ellos pensaban en que como era posible que ellos estuvieran juntos, y no con alguno de ellos.

-¿Ub?

-¿si Maron?

-hay que hacer algo al respecto

-¿Cómo qué?

-Separarlos

-y así hacer que busquen consuelo en otros brazos

-¿en otras palabras los nuestros?

-correcto

-¿qué tienes en mente?

-Jajajaja

-a juzgar por eso es algo realmente impactante

-y lo es

Mientras en la conversación entre Pan y Trunks

-¿Trunks?

-¿qué sucede?

-¿te molestaría después del restaurante irme a dejar a mi casa?

-Claro, pero ¿por qué?

-Es que hoy tuve un día pesado en el trabajo y me gustaría llegar a acostarme

-Bueno ¿te molestaría que me quedase un rato en tu casa?

-¿por qué?

-Para hablar con Gohan y Videl

-¿Y sobre qué?

-Me gustaría que se enterasen de lo nuestro

-En ese caso creo que mejor los espero contigo para que así se los digamos los 2

-Me parece muy bien

Mientras tanto en la conversación entre Maron y Ub

-Vamos a armar chismes falsos acerca de sus relaciones y que de alguna forma lleguen a ellos y así se pelen entre ellos.

-¿Y si se enteran que ese es nuestro plan?

-No se van a enterar

-Pues por que…

(Le dio un beso a Ub, para así cerciorase de que Ub no iba a abrir la boca)

-(Ub) No se van a enterar Jajajaja

-Jajajaja

Mientras tanto entre Trunks y Pan

-Creo que ya nos deberíamos de ir a mi casa, mis papás están prontos a llegar a mi casa

-Tienes razón entre mas rápido mejor

¿Por qué mejor?

-por que así podre ser al fin tu pareja formal con la aprobación de tus papás

-Vámonos

**Perdón si no duro mucho pero lo demás lo guardo el siguiente capitulo, va a ser genial o al menos ya tengo la idea de cómo va a ser, estoy trabajando el la siguiente parte, me gustaría saber que tal les pareció este fic, y sus sugerencias para poder mejorarlo, pero que por favor sean coherentes.**


	4. Juntos por fin

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste.**

**Es acerca de mi pareja ficticia favorita de Dragon Ball GT me refiero a PanxTrunks.**

**Disfrútenlo y por favor envíen sus comentarios, de cualquier forma no será este mi ultimo fic, solo avisen y den sugerencias para el siguiente fic de PanxTrunks **

**Y para los que aun no hayan dado cuanta de algo, este fanfic esta repetido tanto en la categoría de Dragon Ball GT como en Dragon Ball Z pero en dbz lleva otro nombre que es "tuya por siempre".**

Mi vida eres tú.

-Parece que todavía no llegan

-Tenemos tiempo en lo que llegan tus papás, para ¿nose hacer esto? (le dio un beso a Pan, que con el paso de los minutos se transformo en algo mejor)

Estaban Pan y Trunks acostados en la cama del cuarto de Pan cuando derepente se oye que se abre la puerta principal

-Al fin llegamos

-Si por fin, ya m había hartado de estar en esa aburrida junta Gohan

-¿Videl quieres que te prepare un te?

-Si por favor este día ha estado muy cansado

En la habitación:

-¿Serán tus papás?

-Los mas seguro es que si

-¿Que hacemos? Si nos cachan nos van a regañar

-Y te pueden acusar con tus papás ¿te imaginas como se pondrá tu papá Vegeta cuando se entere?

-No tiene por que enterarse

-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Tengo una idea hay que bajar a la sala platicando o algo así y ver a tus papás como si no hubiese pasado nada y comportarnos normal ¿Vale?

-Bueno

Entonces Pan y Trunks se encaminaron hacia la sala para encontrarse con los papás de Pan

-¿Videl oíste algo?

-¿como qué?

-Hola chicos (Gohan y Videl)

-Hola mamá y papá

-Hola Videl y Gohan ¿como están?

-Bien gracias Trunks ¿y tu familia?

-Bueno al menos no le va mal pero tampoco les va mejor, en otras palabras normal

-Nos alegra

-¿Y qué haces en la casa Trunks?

-Bueno Pan y yo queríamos hablar con ustedes

-Así ¿de qué?

-Bueno Trunks y yo queríamos notificarles que…YA SOMOS NOVIOS

-¿QUÉ? (Gohan)

-Felicidades chicos ¿Gohan no los vas a felicitar?

-¿qué? a si Felicidades-atónito

-No estas complacido ¿verdad papá?

-¿Qué? No, no es eso, es solo que tengo una pregunta ¿ya sabe de esto tu familia Trunks?

-No, aun no, de hecho planeábamos ir con ellos después de hacerles avisado a ustedes

-Pues avísales rápido antes de que Vegeta se entere. Si se enoja de que nadie le avise de cosas delicadas, ahora imagínate que no le avises que tienes novia (Videl)

-Si le avisare a mi papá, pero como ahora estoy con Pan, ahora todos los sacrificios que hagan van a ser por ella.

-Que tiernos son, ¿no te parece Gohan?

-Sin duda son la pareja ideal, ustedes me recuerdan a mi cuando yo salía con Videl.

-Si no es genial, ¿te acuerdas de todas esas cosas bonitas que me decías Gohan?

-Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos a ir a tu casa Trunks, antes de que el señor Vegeta se enoje.

-Tienes razón, vámonos

-Adiós mamá y papá vuelvo al rato

-Adiós Gohan y Videl, no se preocupen por Pan yo la cuidare de ahora en adelante

-Te la encomendamos Trunks, solo procura no hacerle daño a mi hija o vas a conocer lo que es un verdadero guerrero saiyajin (Gohan)

-La cuidare como si fuera mi propia vida (toma de las manos a Pan) y mi propio espíritu (le da un beso)

-Nos vemos luego (Trunks y Pan)

-Adiós y Pan no regreses tarde que tienes que ir a trabajar mañana

Pan y Trunks se retiran a la casa de la familia de Trunks y notificarles de que ellos ya eran pareja.

Ya en la casa de Trunks

-¿Crees que tus papás, bueno tu papá se vaya a enojar?-pregunto muy triste Pan

-No lo creo, pero si se atreven a hacerte o a decirte algo se las van a ver conmigo

-Trunks, te amo-le dio un beso

-Y yo a ti Pan, ¿lista para entrar?

-Si

-Entonces vamos- abre la puerta- Hola a todos

-Hola hijo, hola hermano-contestan Vegeta, Bulma y Bra

-¿Qué haces de visita aquí hermano?  
-Bueno Pan y yo queríamos….-Pero es interrumpido por Bulma

-Vamos a comer ¿quieren quedarse a comer?

-La verdad mamá no queremos molestar, solo veníamos a hablar con ustedes

-Así ¿sobre qué Trunks?-pregunta Vegeta

-Bueno lo que Trunks y yo les queríamos decir es que, bueno ambos YA SOMOS PAREJA

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?

-Vegeta nos seas grosero, ¿chicos lo que nos acaban de decir es cierto?

-Si es cierto, señora Bulma-responde Pan muy contenta tomando del brazo a Trunks

-Ósea que Pan es ahora mi cuñada-responde Bra con alegría

-Bueno cuñada formal no, pero postiza si, Jajajaja-responde Pan dándole un beso apasionado a Trunks

En lo que las chicas hablaban Vegeta se llevo a un lado a Trunks para hablar con el.

-Hijo quieres decirme que demonios se te metió en la cabeza, te recuerdo que es la nieta de Kakarotto

-Si papá, pero te recuerdo que es mi novia ahora, y te recuerdo también que tu aceptaste a que mi relación se formalisara con ella y si tu no estas feliz, pues ni modo, yo si estoy feliz y asi las cosas se van a quedar papá

-Pero…

-Nada de peros tu me diste permiso de estar con ella ahora te aguantas

Derrepente suena el timbre y Bulma se encamina a abrir la puerta

-Hola Ub, hola Maron que gusto verlos por aquí ya esta la cena lista pasen para empezar a comer y adivinen que, Trunks y Pan estan aquí y se van a quedar para comer y adivinen que mas, ellos ya formalizaron su relación de amigos a novios

-¿NOVIOS?-preguntan al mismo tiempo Maron y Ub

-Asi es, nos lo dijeron hace rato, anden pasen, vamos a comer

-¿Ub?

-Si Maron

-Al parecer la suerte esta de nuestro lado

-Asi ¿por qué?

-Pues por que Trunks y pan ya son novios y si creamos un conflicto entre ellos ya ni se van a querer hablar

-Entiendo esa parte pero como lo vamos a lograr

-Me estoy dando una idea de cómo pero primero hay que observarlos un rato durante la comida, para ver que podemos aprovechar y tomar ese asunto a nuestro favor ¿entendiste?

-Si

-¿Van a venir a comer si o no?-Bulma

-Si ya vamos ¿verdad Ub?

-Si

-Hola Trunks, hola Pan ya nos comentaron que acaban de ser novios, felicidades, Ub y yo esperamos que sean muy felices ¿verdad? Jajajaja-con una risa maliciosa

-Si muy felices Jajajaja

-Eso fue extraño ¿no crees Trunks?

-Si pero déjalos han de andar de ardidos

-¿ardidos? ¿Por qué?

-por que tu estas conmigo (la beso)

Y asi dio inicio la comida

-¿Y ahora que van a hacer Trunks y Pan ahora que son novios?-preguntaron Ub y Maron

-No lo sabemos

-Bra cariño no vas a comer-pregunta Bulma

-No gracias mamá además voy a salir con Goten al rato a comer por eso no estoy comiendo

-¿con Goten?-pregunta Vegeta

-Si papá pero no te preocupes que solo es mi AMIGO, mejor me subo a cambiar la ropa

Una hora después

-Mamá la comida estuvo deliciosa- Trunks

-Que bueno que te haya gustado

-Pero sigo pensando que la señora Milk cocina mejor-dice Vegeta

-¿qué has dicho?

-Esa es la verdad el otro día que fuimos a su casa cocino un cerdo garapiñado exquisito, envidio a Kakarotto, le tocaron comidas muy deliciosas cuando estaba vivo, pero en fin me voy a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad-se retira

-Tranquila mamá ya se le pasara-dice Trunks

-Fingiré que todo lo que dijo tu padre jamás pasó Ok

-Mamá ya me voy con Goten prometo no volver tarde, nos vemos-se retira

-Adiós hija

-Tengo que ir al baño ¿me permiten usar su baño?-pregunta Maron

-Si claro esta al final del pasillo a la derecha- dice Bulma

-Gracias con permiso

-Creo que yo también tengo que usar el baño con permiso mamá-dice Trunks

-Bueno voy a lavar los trastes- dice Bulma

-Disculpa Bulma me dejarías ir a tu balcón- pregunta Pan

-Si claro querida esta hasta arriba

-Gracias

-Creo que yo la voy a seguir-dice Ub

Mientras tanto en el balcón

-¿Linda noche no crees Pan?

-Si muy bella Ub

-oye Pan me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo al teatro mañana y después ir a cenar

-Claro Ub me encantaría, pero iríamos como amigos ¿verdad?

-Claro que si

(Se abrazan)

-Ub estas calientito-dice Pan mientras se abrazaban (se empiezan a reír los dos)

En eso entra al balcón Trunks y observa la escena (su novia abrazándose con Ub el que alguna vez quería ser el novio de Pan), después entra Maron y ve la cara de celos que puso Trunks al ver la escena y se pone mas contenta ya que estaban logrando un avance (provocar un problema entre Pan y Trunks). Trunks hartado de ver la escena se retira

--Oigan no quiero interrumpir su abrazo pero se hace tarde y Ub tu me tienes que llevar a mi casa ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

-Cierto, pero Pan crees poder ir mañana conmigo al teatro y después a una cena

-Claro Ub nos vemos mañana

-Pasare por ti a las 5:00 de la tarde, nos vemos- se retiran Maron y Ub

-¿Trunks donde estará?, seguro debe de estar abajo esperándome-se va a buscar a Trunks

-Ah aquí estas, te he estado buscando Trunks-lo abraza- ¿qué tienes? Te ves triste

-¿Por qué estabas hace rato abrazando a Ub?

-Pues por que somos amigos y a veces los amigos se pueden abrazar sin que sean novios ¿te pusiste celoso verdad?

-¡SI!

-No tienes por que ponerte celoso, a ver ¿Quién es mi novio?

-Yo

-¿Quién va a estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas?

-Yo

-¿Quién siempre me va a brindar su apoyo y comprensión por que me ama?

-Yo

-Entonces no tienes por que ponerte celoso

-Tienes razón ¿me perdonas Pan?

-Siempre

-Te amo (se dan un beso)

Mientras tanto Ub y Marón iban en el auto camino a la casa de Marón:

-¿Viste la cara que puso Trunks cuando el diste un abrazo a Pan, UB?

-Si la vi pero eso que tiene

Marón le da un zape a Ub que casi provoca que Ub pierda el control de automóvil-¿Cómo que, que tiene? Que no ves Trunks se puso celoso y se enojo con Pan, ya estamos logrando un avance pero necesitamos más, para poder vengarnos

-La verdad Marón, no estoy seguro de poder arruinar la relación amorosa de Trunks y Pan, y si estoy celoso de que Pan no este a mi lado pero ella ama a Trunks y no quiero provocar una pela para poder ganarme el corazón de Pan

-Eso me vale, yo quiero vengarme de Pan por haberme quitado al amor de mi vida-respondió muy enojada

-¿De tu vida? Perdona pero tú y Trunks no tuvieron nada que ver como pareja en cambio Trunks esta muy contento con Pan que a como estaría contigo

-¿Estas de mi parte o no?- se cruza de brazos y lo mira fijamente

-Marón yo…-antes de que pueda responder Marón le da un beso en la boca que provoco que Ub se metiera en un carril que no debía y que por poco chocaban- ¿eso por que fue? Que no vez que por tu culpa casi nos matan

-Lo siento Ub, peor si me ayudas no solo tendrás besos de mi-con un tono picaron- si no mas y lo que tu quieras

-Ash, es que, ash, no se vale ¿por que siempre haces esto?

-Para tenerte de mi lado. Pero por fin ¿vas a estar de mi parte o no?

-Esta bien- responde resignado y un tanto triste

-Que bien no esperaba respuesta más sabia de tu parte

**Estoy trabajando el la siguiente parte, me gustaría saber que tal les pareció este fic, y sus sugerencias para poder mejorarlo, pero que por favor sean coherentes.**

**Y de ante mano le doy gracias a:**

"**Aurika" y a "Sol y luna 0428" gracias por sus comentarios y prometo hacerla historia mas interesante.**


	5. Ub y Pan¿?

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste.**

**Es acerca de mi pareja ficticia favorita de Dragon Ball GT me refiero a PanxTrunks.**

**Disfrútenlo y por favor envíen sus comentarios, de cualquier forma no será este mi ultimo fic, solo avisen y den sugerencias para el siguiente fic de PanxTrunks **

**Y para los que aun no hayan dado cuanta de algo, este fanfic esta repetido tanto en la categoría de Dragon Ball GT como en Dragon Ball Z pero en dbz lleva otro nombre que es "tuya por siempre".**

Mi vida eres tú.

Era temprano en la mañana, el sol se empezaba a meter por la ventana del cuarto de Pan, que sin querer los rayos del sol le cayeron en los ojos provocando que se despertara

-¿Qué hora es?-decía mientras se talla los ojos y al mismo tiempo bostezaba y veía la hora en el despertador-hay por dios son las 10 a.m-se levanto rápido, cogio su ropa para meterse a bañar, peor antes le grito a sus padres-¿Por qué no me levantaron?

En eso suben rápido Gohan y Videl para ver que pasaba

-Hay hija es que tu padre y yo te vinimos a despertar desde las 8 am pero tu seguías dormida, te movimos y en vez de despertarte nos lanzaste una almohada, y tu padre y yo decidimos mejor dejarte dormir-responde Videl con un tono despreocupado

-Además ¿Por qué te enojas?-le dijo muy enojado Gohan-tu ya eres muy grandecita como para que nosotros te sigamos despertando

-Lo siento, es que ustedes saben que tengo el sueño pesado-responde no encontrando otra excusa posible

-Pero en fin, ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy Pan que hasta te vas a bañar?-se ríen Gohan y Videl, ya que era muy raro cuando Pan se bañaba por voluntad-¿Acaso vas a salir con Trunks hoy?

-No, hoy voy a salir con Ub-responde despreocupada-me invito al teatro y después me va a llevar a cenar-en eso observa la cara de espanto de sus padres por saber que su hija iba a salir con alguien que no fuera su novio-pero no se preocupen solo vamos a salir como amigos, nada mas, saben ustedes pusieron la misma cara que Trunks cuando se entero, peor le explique que solo íbamos a salir como amigos y se calmo

-Menos mal, pero hija solo prométeme una cosa-le dice un tanto desconcertado Gohan-que no le vas a poner el cuerno a Trunks, es un buen chico, además es tu novio

-Te lo prometo papá-en eso señala la puerta de su cuarto-¿pero podrían salirse para que me pueda bañar?-salen del cuarto sus padres

Pan se metió a bañarse, al salir se seco el cabello, se vistió con unos jeans color azul rey, una blusa blanca de manga corta, se puso unos zapatos negros de tacón y se maquillo lo mas hermosa que pudo. En eso su celular empieza a sonar, era Ub:

-¿Diga?-responde Pan aun maquillándose-¿Quién es?

-Hola Pan soy yo Ub-responde el chico-te estoy esperando afuera de tu casa ¿ya estas lista?

-Si espérame en un segundo bajo, déjame me despido de mis padres y en seguida me voy contigo

-Excelente te espero afuera Pan-cuelga el teléfono

-Listo, ya me puedo ir-dice Pan observándose para ver si no se olvido de arreglarse algo, coge su bolsa y se va del cuarto a despedirse de sus papás-ya me voy vuelvo hasta fácil las 10 pm no me esperen cenar, prometo llamar si algo pasa-se dispuso a salir pero es detenida por Gohan

-No te vas a ir sin despedirte ¿verdad?-abraza a su hija-bien ahora despídete de tu mamá

-Nos vemos mamá-abraza a Videl-prometo no llegar tarde se los prometo

-Hija-le dice Videl-no hagas algo tonto, como ponerle los cuernos a Trunks, no le hagas eso

-Claro que no mamá, Ub es una buena persona pero no le llega ni a los pies a Trunks, seria un milagro si asi fuera-empieza a reír y sale de su casa, atravesando el jardín-hola Ub ¿tienes mucho esperando?-lo saluda de beso en la mejilla

-Solo llevo 10 minutos aquí, no es mucho-enciende el coche y pone rumbo al teatro.

-Ub ¿Qué obra vamos ver?

-La obra se titula "Mi verdadero amor" ya la he visto, pero he ido solo a verla y me pareció una excelente idea el llevarte a verla, además después del teatro, como te dije, te llevare a cenar al restaurante "El lago" a lado del lago _el paseo._

-Es un itinerario muy largo, por lo visto-riéndose

-Largo, pero padre, pero sabes que es lo mejor-le dice con un tono pícaro y coqueto-que voy contigo

Pan se queda sin saber que responder, sabia a la perfección que ella amaba a Trunks, no le podía poner los cuernos con Ub, además Ub era muy atento y un buen chico, pero Trunks tenia un encanto especial con Pan que la hacia perder el control frente a el

En todo el camino no se volvieron a hablar, solo que derepente Ub volteaba a verla y Pan desviaba su mirada hacia otra parte que no fuera el

Llegaron al teatro, bajaron del auto y Ub le dijo Pan:

-Aparte un palco para nosotros, en el mejor lugar del teatro y no tendremos que hacer fila para entrar

Entraron y los llevaron a su palco, el palco era enorme con un espacio para 2 personas ubicado en el centro del teatro, los bordes del palco estaban decorados con oro y un gran dragón dorado adornaba el borde del palco.

-Te va a encantar la obra Pan, ya veras-le dice Ub mirando hacia el escenario, mira llegamos a tiempo la obra esta a punto de empezar

-Si ya veo-responde Pan con poco ánimo

La obra se trato acerca de 2 jóvenes que se odiaban con toda el alma, peor un día se quedan encerrados en el elevador de la escuela y tiene que pasar la tarde juntos y encerrados hasta que los sacara, mientras estaban en su encierro descubren que tiene mas cosas en común de lo que pensaba y se enamoran perdidamente del otro, para cuando salen sanos y salvos deciden convertirse en novios y pasar el tiempo juntos, pero su relación no era aceptada ya que sus respectivas amistades hicieron lo posible por tratar de separarlos, ya que según ellos, ellos jamás estuvieron juntos, al contrario se odiaban y se les hacia muy raro que con solo pasar una tarde juntos encerrados ya fueran novios, así que deciden sepáralos, pero no lo lograron y al final se dieron cuenta de que el lazo de amor que ellos tenían nadie lo iba a romper y deciden aceptar su relación amorosa a regañadientes.

Al salir del teatro subieron al auto, y se fueron a cenar, ay se había vuelto de noche, los meseros los pusieron en una mesa que daba una vista perfecta al lago, con la una reflejándose en el y las estrellas a su lado, era una escena verdaderamente increíble

-Bienvenidos a el restaurante "El lago" –les dijo el mesero ofreciéndoles las cartas para pedir su comida-espero disfruten su estadía, volveré en unos minutos para tomar su orden, compermiso-se retiro

-No te parece bella esta noche Pan-le dijo mirando con una mirada perdida las estrellas

-Si muy bella-dijo Pan con un tono apático

-¿Qué te sucede Pan? Has estado muy callada desde que nos fuimos al teatro, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada Ub, es solo que yo soy novia de Trunks- a lo que Ub volteo a verla desconcertado-y bueno no me gustaría ponerle el cuerno

-Pan-la toma de las manos-yo no haría algo amenos que tu quieras, puede que me gustes, pero tu eres la novia de Trunks, odio a Trunks por haberte arrebatado de mi lado, peor aunque quisiera nunca te podría odiar-un tanto nervioso, trago saliva- por que te amo y me gustas demasiado.

Ambos se disponen a ver la carta.

En ese momento lo único que Ub se esperaba es que Pan le diera alguna cachetada o se burlara de el pero no fue asi, Pan se quedo quieta, como si esperaba algo, peor mas bien en sus pensamientos solo podía repetirse "_estoy con Trunks no le puedo poner los cuernos, no a el, Ub es genial y todo, pero…, soy novia de Trunks y no puedo fallarle, no a el". _Solo se encontraban ellos dos solos, a la luz de la noche, que los alumbraba con su brillo tentador para caer en los brazos del otro, de no ser por el mesero que llego a tomar la orden, ese silencio incomodo hubiera seguido.

-¿Qué desean de comer?-tomando en una mano la pluma y en la otra una hoja pequeña en donde iba a tomar la orden.

-A mi me gustaría una orden de caviar, un plato de sopa de fideos, de tomar un baso con agua de limón y de postre un flan napolitano, por favor-dijo Un dejando a un lado la carta que cuando la vio para tomar la orden por un momento tapo a Pan, asi que rápido la bajo para seguir observándola tan radiante y bella.

-A mi me encantaría una orden de pulpo en su tinta, acompañado de un plato de cintilla, de postre pay de limón y de tomar un baso con agua, por favor-dejando a un lado la carta que uso para pedir su comida.

-Me encanta este restaurante, vengo cada vez que puedo pagarlo, es muy caro-en eso observo a Pan que se disponía a poner en apartado su dinero para pagar su comida y para evitarlo la agarro de las manos evitando asi que siguiera apartando el dinero-pero yo te invite asi que yo tengo que pagar, no me importa si me quedo pobre con tal de verte contenta.

-¿te parezco contenta?-le dijo Pan con un tono agresivo-Ub seguiré saliendo contigo si solo lo hacemos como amigos, por que la verdad me caes muy bien, pero yo tengo novio, no quiero serle infiel a Trunks-calmando su tono de voz

-Pan como dije antes-tomándola de nuevo de las manos y tocando con su dedo la barbilla de Pan levantándole la cara para mirarla a los ojos-Pan de verdad me importas pero solo quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y que siempre te apoyare.

Pan se quedo perdida en esos ojos que tanto le llamaban la atención y que le inspiraban tanta confianza-Esta bien confiare en ti entonces Ub-mencionado muy bonito el nombre de Ub, que causo que este se pusiera rojo.

-Bien Pan-soltándola de las manos-ahora hay que comer si no se va a enfriar la comida-ambos se empezaron a comer y a disfrutar la comida.

Durante toda la comida estuvieron platicando de cosas que eran de interés para ambos como sus recuerdos de niños, los amigos que hicieron a lo largo de su vida, los entrenamientos que hacían para volverse cada vez mas fuertes, en fin compartían muchas cosas en común, a tal grado que ambos empezaron a disfrutar de la platica de otro y desear que su platica no se acabara nunca y que pudieran pasar mas tiempo juntos.

-Mesero la cuenta-indico Ub al mesero para poder retirarse-¿Qué tal estuvo la cena Pan? ¿Te gusto? Espero que si-empezó a reír

-Claro que me encanto la cena Ub, estuvo deliciosa, me encantaría volver a salir asi contigo-se iba a levantar de la silla, cuando derepente se dio cuenta que detrás de ella, ya se encontraba Ub ayudándola a pararse como todo un caballero-que caballeroso

-Gracias, te parece si pago ahorita la cuenta y después te llevo a el lago a pasear en una lancha-pero noto la cara de Pan que le ponía cara "saldremos pero como amigos"-pero como amigos, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, Pan se tomo del brazo de Ub, que camino junto a el en todo momento, desde acompañarlo a pagar la cuenta, hasta acompañarlo a pagar por usar una lancha.

Una vez arriba de la lancha todo era genial, nadie los molestaba, el brillo de la luna les caía como un manto blanco acogedor bastante tranquilo, había luciérnagas por do quier, no había nada que pudiera echar a perder ese momento tan mágico para ambos, Ub remando y Pan metiendo los dedos al agua, "como si quisiera sobarla con sus suaves y hermosos dedos" (se repetía una y otra vez Ub).

-¿No te parece mágica esta noche Pan?-le decía Ub, mientras remaba y miraba perdido las estrellas perdiéndose en su inmensidad y belleza-las estrellas están tan radiantes como tu Pan, es un halago así que no te molestes.

-Come iría a molestar Ub, al contario ese comentario me agrado, gracias

-"_me dio las gracias, de verdad debo de tener mucha suerte" _se decía en sus pensamientos Ub que creía tener una oportunidad de tener a Pan en sus brazos, pero sabia que Pan estaba ahora con Trunks y que aunque el estuviera tratando de causar un rompimiento entre ellos junto con Maron en el fondo sabia que le iba a doler mucho ver a Pan llorando y que no iba a soportar verla asi, que era mejor decirle la verdad sin importar lo que Maron le dijera o cuanto lo besara para convencerlo de seguir el plan, estaba apunto de decirle la verdad a Pan, cuando de repente

-¿Ub te gustaría volver a salir conmigo como amigos? Me gusta mucho tu compañía de verdad que me encanta que estés a mi lado, tu de verdad que eres sincero conmigo-le decía mientras miraba las estrellas, para después voltearlo a ver con una cara tan sincera y hermosa como ninguna otra, que logro que Ub soltara toda la verdad-

-Pan ya no soporto mas-se levanto de un golpe que casi hace que se volteé la lancha haciendo que se volviera a sentar.

-¿De que hablas Ub? ¿Qué sucede?- con un tono preocupado de ver a su amigo tan alterado.

-Escucha Maron y yo nos juntamos para hacer que tu y Trunks rompieran ella, quería estar con Trunks y yo contigo, desde un principio Maron me había chantajeado para hacer que olvidaras a Trunks y te vinieras conmigo, peor yo no quería y me chantajeo, eso fue tan injusto y lo peor es que le dije que la ayudaría, pero la pase tan bien contigo y con esas palabras tan bonitas que me acabas de decir hicieron que terminara diciéndote la verdad-se tapo el rostro con las manos, Pan jamás lo había visto de esa manera, tan avergonzado de si mismo, que era increíble para Pan verlo así-perdóname Pan, perdóname por favor, pero yo no puedo seguir de parte de Maron, te amo y quiero estar contigo como no tienes ni idea, peor no quiero verte a mi lado pero triste por estar sin Trunks, el tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado, ¿no se por que yo no te tengo? No sabes como te añoro a mi lado-de repente sintió como unas manos tibias y acogedoras le quitaban las manos de la cara y veía el rostro de Pan lleno de lagrimas-OH no, ya te hice llorar lo siento se que soy un monstruo, si no me vuelves a hablar lo entenderé, solo no me odies.

-Jamás te odiaría Ub, se que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, peor lo que me reconforta es que me dijiste la verdad y que fuiste sincero, eso lo compensa todo Ub, no eres un monstruo jamás lo has sido, ahora solo veme a los ojos-espero a que Ub la viera a los ojos-¿de verdad me amas?

-Con todo mi corazón pero tú ya eres de otro hombre y yo he perdido, ya no tengo esperanzas sobre todo después de lo que hice

-Eso no es cierto Ub, tu eres muy especial y me importas demasiado que te parece si mejor seguimos siendo amigos, y si algo pasa ya te tendría a ti para consolarme y apoyarme-recargando su frente en la de Ub-por que se que tu siempre estarás conmigo-le da un pequeño beso en la frente

-Eso haré Pan, siempre estaré a tu lado y aunque no seas mi novia y solo mi amiga, me dan ganas de decirte-la agarra del cuello y la acerca a el, poniendo su boca en el oído de Pan-"_TE AMO"_

En ese instante se separaron, se vieron a los ojos y se pusieron rojos aunque contentos de ahora saber que sin importar lo que pase siempre se van a apoyar y querer demasiado

**Este fue un capitulo dedicado a Ub y Pan y de cómo Ub la quiere tanto pero sabe que ella esta con Trunks, pero sin embargo no se rendirá en conseguir su corazón de la forma que sea.**

**Una cosa: a mi me dio la idea de hacer este fanfiction, pero después me dije a mi misma "mi misma, por que no haces un video de ellos y lo subes a youtube" y se cumplió lo pueden buscar en youtube como "Trunks y Pan un futuro juntos" notaran que el nombre del usuario es el mío, por lo mismo de que lo hice.**

**Estoy trabajando el la siguiente parte, me gustaría saber que tal les pareció este fic, y sus sugerencias para poder mejorarlo, pero que por favor sean coherentes.**

**Y de ante mano le doy gracias a:**

"**Aurika", "Sol y luna 0428", "sashimura" y "kayla_chan" gracias por sus comentarios y prometo hacerla historia mas interesante.**


	6. Trunks infiel, maldito desgraciado

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste.**

**Es acerca de mi pareja ficticia favorita de Dragon Ball GT me refiero a PanxTrunks.**

**Disfrútenlo y por favor envíen sus comentarios, de cualquier forma no será este mi ultimo fic, solo avisen y den sugerencias para el siguiente fic de PanxTrunks **

**Y para los que aun no hayan dado cuanta de algo, este fanfic esta repetido tanto en la categoría de Dragon Ball GT como en Dragon Ball Z pero en dbz lleva otro nombre que es "tuya por siempre".**

**Esta es mi propia versión de lo que paso el día en que Pan se fue con Ub "de paseo", pero… ¿Qué paso con Trunks? Bueno, veremos que hizo ese día sin "Pan"**

Mi vida eres tú.

Era una mañana muy alegre, pero para Trunks no, el sabia perfectamente que ese día no lo pasaría con su novia, y que sin embargo ella pasaría el día con Ub, era una situación demasiado frustrante para Trunks, la idea de solo pensar de que Pan podría estar poniéndole los cuernos, o que Ub intentase pasarse de listo con ella lo hacia perder el control de su persona y sin embargo sabía que tenia pensar positivamente.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Pan? Solo espero que no cometa algo que vaya en contra mía-rascándose la cabeza, para después poner un dedo en su mentón-no ella no sería capaz, pero ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ella? Como podré mantenerme feliz, si a cada rato me imagino cosas demasiado inusuales para mi, esto jamás me había pasado, jamás me había puesto tan tenso por una persona en mi vida, solo con Pan, por que la amo.

Trunks estaba recostado en su cama con la cara tapada con una cobija, observando como el sol mostraba los primeros rayos que durarían todo el día, ¿Qué haría el sin Pan? No tenia ganas de hacer algo y de mucho menos salir con alguien, lo único que quería era tener entre sus brazos a Pan y decirle cuanto la amaba y lo especial que era ella para el, pero Pan no estaba, solo estaba el y sus pensamientos tan confusos, pero de no ser por Bulma hubiera seguido recostado en la cama

-¿Por qué tan triste hijo?-quitándole la cobija de la cabeza y sentándose en la cama-¿Qué te sucede?

Trunks sin prestar atención a lo que su madre le preguntaba solo pregunto una cosa

-¿Cómo entraste, y como encontraste mi cuarto si la única vez que viniste fue cuando recién estrenaba mi casa?-mirándola con extrañeza

-Bueno yo recuerdo que tu me diste unas llaves y me dijiste que cuando quisiera venir a tu casa, que no dudara en venir y a qui estoy-moviendo las llaves que Trunks le había dado-y el como encontré tu cuarto tampoco fue difícil, por que tu padre vino conmigo y te busco por medio de tu Ki-señalando hacia Vegeta que iba entrando por la puerta de su cuarto y la ver a su hijo recostado en la cama desenganado, solo lo miro desconcertado, jamás había visto a Trunks así-¿verdad Vegeta que encontrar a Trunks fue sencillo?

-Si lo que tu digas-respondió Vegeta con la mirada hacia cuarto de Trunks, era un cuarto con alfombra azul marino y las paredes eran blancas, las ventanas tenían la vista directa hacia un parque que estaba justo enfrente de su cuarto, que además del parque se podía observar perfectamente un pequeño lago, pero lo que le sorprendió a Vegeta fue ver lo bien ordenado que estaba el cuarto de Trunks, que el recordara a duras penas y Trunks limpiaba su cuarto, pero eso ya no importaba ya no tenia derecho de regañarlo-La verdad tu madre me dijo que si no la acompañaba ella no me iba a crear nuevos objetos de entrenamiento y que tampoco iba a repara la cámara de gravedad por una semana, Bra tuvo suerte Goten la invito a salir al cine, tuvo suerte, ¿Bulma me puedes recordar por que vine?-cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una cara de apático.

-Por que te hace falta ver a tu hijo, todos los días tienes a Bra en la casa, pero a Trunks no, debes de convivir con el-dijo ayudando a Trunks a levantarse de la cama.

-¿Hay algún motivo especial por el que hayan venido a visitarme?-dijo Trunks, ayudando a su madre a sacudir las cobijas y tender su cama-la verdad no quería ver a nadie hoy

-No hubo una ocasión especial, solo queríamos verte hijo-le dijo Bulma ayudándolo a tender su cama

-Les molestaría si me dejaran solo el día de hoy, no tengo ganas de hacer algo, mejor vengan para otra ocasión

-Uhm-refunfuño Vegeta que fija su mirada en Trunks y después en Bulma-en otras palabras vine por nada, en cuanto vine ya me corren

-No es eso papá es solo que no quiero recibir visitas por ahora

-Esta bien, ya veremos que haremos tu padre y yo-le dijo dejando aun lado las cobijas y tomándose del brazo de Vegeta y mirando a su hijo-¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Si mamá-le dijo sabiendo que era una mentira-solo Quiero ordenar mis ideas eso es todo

-Si así eres feliz-dijo Vegeta abrazando a Bulma-entonces te dejaremos solo, pero Bulma-le dijo a Bulma mirándola a los ojos-para la próxima mejor le llamamos para avisar que vamos a venir y así evitar que me corran de nuevo.

Vegeta y Bulma se fueron dejando a Trunks solo, tendiendo su cama, limpio su cuarto o lo poco que estaba tirado, se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera blanca y una camisa roja sin abrochar, ya que como ese día no iba a entrenar no tenia necesidad de usar su ropa de entrenamiento y se dispuso a hacer su desayuno, pero en cuanto se disponía a preparar su desayuno alguien toco a su puerta

-¿Quién es?-dijo Trunks sin abrir la puerta, hasta saber quien lo importunaba

-Soy yo, Maron, mis padres salieron y tengo ganas de platicar con alguien, pero Ub se fue con Pan y no hay alguien con el que yo pueda platicar, ¿puedo estar contigo un rato?

Trunks abrió la puerta-claro, pasa-dijo cerrando la puerta en cuanto Maron entro, el no tenia ganas de ver a alguien y mucho menso hablar, pero lo que no se explicaba es como acepto a que Maron entrara a su casa y hablara un rato, de eso no sabia ni estaba seguro de nada-¿Se te ofrece algo de desayunar?-señalando a una sartén en donde iba a hacer unos huevos revueltos-estaba apunto de hacerme unos huevos revueltos, ¿quieres que te prepare uno?

-Si por favor, que sean 2-le dijo a Trunks mirándolo perdida en sus ojos

Trunks se percato de su mirada, pero recordó que era novio de Pan, no podía fijarse en otra mujer que no fuera ella

-¿Qué tienes Trunks?-le dijo Maron, levantándose de una silla que estaba a lado de la barra en la cocina y mirando a Trunks de una forma picarona-te ves desconcertado, que te molesta, es por Pan ¿verdad? Es por que ella no esta contigo y sin embargo esta con Ub-tocándolo de los hombros lo que causo que Trunks no la rechazara al tocarlo, pero por que no la rechaza y simplemente la corría de su casa, sabiendo las intenciones de Maron, ¿Qué lo obliga a no correr a Maron de su casa?-no te preocupa saber que Pan talvez te este poniendo los cuernos, mientras que tu estas preparando tu comida-tomándolo de la cintura-¿crees que ella sea tan tonta como para serte infiel?-le dijo abrazándolo del cuello, este al enojarse por el ultimo comentario se volteo, pero justo cuando la iba a correr de su casa, Maron lo beso.

Trunks se quedo inmóvil sin saber que hacer o que pensar de aquella situación y lo peor era que a pesar de ello no corría a Maron de su casa, ¿pero que era lo que le pasaba? El no era así, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, lo único que hizo cuando Maron lo beso fue continuar aquel beso que con el tiempo se iba a volver algo mas, era novio de Pan y sin embargo le estaba poniendo el cuerno, ¿en que estaba pensando, por que no se detenía de una vez antes de empeorar las cosas?

-No esto no esta bien Maron, no puedo serle infiel a Pan, no a ella-le dijo soltándola y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, pero de inmediato sintió como la mano de Maron lo agarraba por el hombro mientras que la otra le quitaba las manos de su rostro.

-Vamos Trunks, tu sabes que esto tenia que pasar algún día, por que atrasarlo-le dio otro beso-Trunks, tu me gustas muchísimo, no lo puedo evitar, además, piensa en esto-mientras le decía esto con sus movimientos hacia que Trunks retrocediera, hasta quedarse sentado en una silla, con Maron encima suyo-si Pan de verdad te amara, ella no hubiera salido con Ub y estaría ahora en mi lugar contigo, solos en tu casa y sin embargo ahora esta con Ub, haciendo no se que.

Las palabras de Maron pusieron a pensar a Trunks a tal grado que a medida que Maron hablaba se las empezó a creer y a seguirle el juego a Maron, besándola y achuchándose en la silla. Pronto ambos dejaron de hablar y se dejaron cautivar por la situación, esos besos y abrazos que alguna vez Trunks se comprometió a solo dárselos a Pan, ahora se los estaba dando a Maron, una chica a la que ni siquiera soportaba y que ahora estaba tomando fácilmente el lugar de Pan

-Trunks te amo-le dijo Maron para después darle otro beso

-Y yo a ti Maron-dándole un beso apasionado a Maron

Trunks no podía evitar separase de Maron ni un solo segundo, quería estar con ella para siempre, quería estar a lado de Maron, y Maron no se quedaba atrás, mientras Trunks la abrazaba y la besa ella se encargaba de quitarle la ropa tanto a ella como a Trunks, pronto Trunks y Pan, solo quedaron en ropa interior

-Es tu turno-le dijo Maron a Trunks, para indicarle que ya era tiempo de que continuara

Nada podía interrumpir ese momento tan mágico y glorioso para ambos, era una sensación mágica para ambos, pronto ambos dejaron la silla y se trasladaron al suelo de la sala de Trunks, ese fue el lugar en el cual Trunks le iba a ser infiel por completo a Pan y empezando a amar a alguien que en el fondo sabia que no amaba, pero ella era por el momento la única persona que lo hacia feliz y que le daba el placer que el necesitaba.

Pronto Trunks ya no podía aguantar mas, su miembro ya se encontraba erecto, listo para ser introducido, el lo iba a introducir pero Maron se le adelanto siendo ella misma quien hiciera que le metiera su miembro erecto dentro de ella, fue una sensación preciosa para ambos.

Trunks no dejaba de moverse estaba apunto de convertirse en sayajin pero el solo saber que así podría lastimar a Maron lo contuvo, no dejaba de introducir su miembro en Maron, eyaculo mas de 3 veces (en distintos tiempos) pero fue suficiente para el, era la primera vez que sentía tanto placer, sabia perfectamente lo que hacia, pero era una sensación placentera, que deseo que jamás terminara.

Piernas entrelazadas, besos furtivos y apisonados, penetraciones placenteras y a la vez dolorosas, abrazos que hacían imposible su separación, era el paraíso para ambos, todo era genial, no había nadie que los interrumpiera, solo el ruido que ellos hacían con cada uno de sus bruscos movimientos, palabras cariñosas no faltaban, pero Trunks sabia perfectamente que hacia mal, hacia mal poniéndole el cuerno a Pan, pero algo lo tenia dudando ¿Qué hacia con Maron si a la que amaba era a Pan?

Pronto ambos quedaron agotados, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Trunks cargo a Maron, llevándola a su cama, de lo exhaustos que estaban se durmieron juntos y abrazados.

Par cuando Trunks despertó vio el cuerpo perfecto y desnudo de Maron durmiendo placidamente en su cama, después observo su miembro, pudo observar que todavía estaba recto pero ya no como para seguir. En eso se dio cuenta de que Maron estaba despertando y que solo se volteo para mirarlo

-¿Y bien, ya me amas?

-Siempre-le dijo Trunks dándole un beso en la frente y luego en la boca, pero a la vez dudando en su mente sobre que iba a hacer ahora, ahora que ya tenia a 2 amores pero solo le pertenecía a uno, a Pan, pero como deshacerse de Maron sin que saliera lastimada y que algún día Pan lo perdonara por lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo?

**Este fue un capitulo dedicado a Maron y Trunks y de lo fácil que fue para Maron hacer que Trunks cayera rendido en sus brazos y poniéndolo en contra de Pan.**

**Se que si mi fanfic habla del amor entre Pan y Trunks, entonces se preguntaran que es lo que hago haciendo que Maron y Trunks se enamoren, pero es parte del plan o de la trama para hacerlo mas interesante, ya verán que esto no serán las únicas sorpresas abra mas pero por favor no se enojen jijiji**

**Estoy trabajando el la siguiente parte, me gustaría saber que tal les pareció este fic, y sus sugerencias para poder mejorarlo, pero que por favor sean coherentes.**

**Y de ante mano le doy gracias a:**

"**Aurika", "Sol y luna 0428", "sashimura" "avi" y "kayla_chan" gracias por sus comentarios y prometo hacerla historia mas interesante.**


	7. Una broma muy bien gastada

**Mi vida eres tú**

**Hola a todos creo que ya tenía mucho tiempo que no escribía algo pero aquí esta, espero les guste, el capitulo pasado deje en duda que Trunks y Maron se acostaron bueno a qui verán algo que les encantara, y eso espero**

Era ya tarde ese fatídico día en el que Trunks se acostó con Maron atreviéndose a ponerle los cuernos a la bella de Pan, Trunks se encontraba durmiendo a lado de Maron abrazándola, mientras que ella lo abrazaba por la cintura con todas sus fuerzas sintiéndose realizada.

Ese momento mágico para ella, pudo haber continuado de no ser por una pequeña piedra que fue aventada al ventana que tenia la vista a la calle, al ver que Trunks no se levantaba-estaba quieto, inmóvil, como un robot-pero eso no le importo solo quería ver quien había sido el que se atrevió a despertarla de su grandiosa noche, rápido tomo una bata de noche que se encontraba cerca de la cama y se encamino a la ventana que era lo suficientemente grande para que entrara alguien por ella, al abrirla se asomo y no vio a nadie y decidida cerro la ventana, de no ser por una mano que la tomo con fuerza desde los cielos

-¿tu?-dijo atónita Maron al percatarse de quien era el que la estaba sosteniendo-pero si tu…. ¿Cómo demonios? ¿Pero si aya? ¿Y tú aquí? ¿Cómo demonios? –no salía de su sorpresa

-Hola Maron-dijeron otras voces que se acercaban a ellos, eran 2 personas mas cuando ella alcanzo a distinguirlos bien-¿Cómo estas?-al ver su cuerpo cubierto por una bata le dijeron-¿Qué no tienes frío? Te vas a congelar ponte algo

Al ver esto Maron solo pudo decir los nombres de las 2 personas que llegaron después

-Ubb-dijo muy temblorosa-Pannn-mas temerosa todavía

-Buenas noches Maron-le dijo Pan-¿linda noche no crees?- pero al observarla mejor dijo-¿Qué haces desnuda y cubierta con una bata en la alcoba de mi novio?

-Si yo pensé que te ibas a quedar en tu casa y que no ibas a salir hoy Maron-dijo Ub- ¿o eso me hiciste pensar?-dijo poniéndose en una pose lo mas firme que pudo para aguantar la risa de ver la cara de espanto de Maron

La aparición de esas personas tenía muy confundida a Maron pero lo que mas la tenía confundida era la primera persona que había llegado con ella

-¿Qué haces con mi bata puesta Maron?-le dijo Trunks soltándola de la mano

-Pero si tu estabas hay adentro-le dijo Maron señalándolo muy confundida-¿Qué haces afuera si estabas adentro conmigo? Pasaste la noche conmigo

-¿Qué?-dijo Trunks con una cara muy divertida-yo estuve en mi oficina todo el tiempo

-Pero yo te vi en tu casa, entre a tu casa, te acostaste conmigo

-Maron ¿Qué estas diciendo? Mira mejor a ese supuesto Trunks que tienes en la cama

Poco a poco Maron se acerco al supuesto Trunks que hasta hace poco dormía a su lado, empezó a buscar en el algo raro que pudiera encontrar, a los pocos minutos encontró una pequeña marca en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del supuesto Trunks

-¿encontraste algo?-dijo Trunks, ayudando a entrar a Pan y Ub a su cuarto a observar lo que pasaba-¿algo sospechoso?

Maron decidió ver mas de cerca aquella marca, era un sello de la corporación Capsule, no podía creerlo

-Creado por la corporación Capsula para propósitos de prueba-leyó Trunks un poco mas debajo del sello-este muñeco es una imitación mía-volteo a ver a Maron-que yo cree para ver si podía crear clones de personas y mira, lo conseguí pero al parecer solo dura un día su batería-dijo golpeado con fuerza al muñeco-parece real, esta programado para hacer todo tipo de actividades, TODO tipo de actividades-volteo a ver de nuevo a Maron-incluso tiene una asombrosa capacidad sexual, son muy buenos en esa y ¿al parecer tu lo comprobaste?¿no son excelentes?

Maron no podía creerlo, se acostó con una maquina, además ella lo había sentido tan real, se había acostado con una maquina no podía creerlo

Minutos después de que pudo recobrar de nuevo el control solo pregunto una cosa

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-le pregunto a Pan y Ub

-Bueno después de la cena y la visista al parque y todo eso, Pan llamo a Trunks para avisarle que íbamos a ir a visitarlo

-y así fue-dijo Trunks abrazando muy fuerte a Pan-cuando llegaron conmigo les platique que estaba muy ocupado pues estaba monitoreando las actividades de mi clon, les explique que ese fue le único clon que hice y que era muy importante ver si funcionaba, y como dije antes funciono, también me explicaron todo lo que sucedió, todo, me explicaron que obligaste a Ub a separarnos a mi y a Pan, eso es algo muy enfermo de tu parte

-después Trunks nos dijo que estaba cansado pero que nos invitaba a su casa a tomar algo-dijo Ub

-Cuando llegamos vimos a unos niños lanzando piedritas a las ventanas de los vecinos y justo cuando llegamos a espantarlos abriste la ventana, estabas a punto de cerrarla y te agarre la mano para impedirlo-dijo Trunks

-Ya vez después de todo Maron, Trunks y Pan se aman demasiado y no creo que su amor desaparezca-dijo Ub, tomo a Maron y la cargo en sus hombros atónita todavía-no se preocupen Trunks y Pan yo me encargare de que llegue a su casa y que no los vuelva a molestar-se acerco a Trunks-cuídala bien, ahora esta en tus manos Pan, Trunks, ella es súper especial, protégela a toda costa ¿quieres?-dijo Ub poniendo una mano en el hombro de Trunks, al observar que este asentía avanzo hacia Pan-Pan lamento que lo nuestro no haya funcionado, de verdad me gustas, pero tu amas a Trunks no a mi, pero eso si no crean que he perdido las esperanzas-se subió a la ventana aun con Maron en sus hombros, volteo a verlos-Trunks si le haces algo malo, te mato-volteo a ver a Pan-Pan cuídate mucho-volteo a ver a ambos-nos vemos-pero justo cuando se iba con Maron se regreso al cuarto de Trunks y tomo el muñeco y lo destrozo en ese mismo lugar, recogió los restos y los tiro en un cesto de basura cercano- volteo a verlos y les dijo- me deben una limpieza, ahora si ya me voy a dejar a Maron a su casa, nos vemos cuídense-se despidió y desapareció por los cielos

-Pan-dijo Trunks abrazando muy fuerte-te amo, ¿Qué te parece si celebramos esta noche?

-Estuve esperando un buen rato que dijeras eso-abrazo a Trunks y lo beso muy apasionadamente en la boca-yo también te amo

Esa seria su primera noche juntos, pero no por lo mismo la ultima

**¿Bueno qué les pareció? Comenten porfa, prometo no tardarme para escribir la siguiente parte, lo juro, espero les haya gustado, atención este es el penúltimo capitulo eh**


	8. This kiss

**En verdad siento mucho no haber actualizado, en prácticamente casi un año, pero es q por esas fechas tenía que ir a hacer mis papeles para la prepa y después vinieron los exámenes y ahora mas tarea y ya no había podido continuar este fanfiction.**

**Debo de admitir que después de tanto tiempo de no continuarlo había olvidado de que se trataba el cap. anterior jejeje bueno ya he vuelto lista para terminar esta historia y bien…, aquí vamos. **

**p.s: en verdad le agradezco a "SOL Y LUNA" por de alguna forma haberme incitado a continuarlo. Gracias.**

**Mi vida eres tú**

Ya era de mañana cuando Pan y Trunks despertaban de su larga noche _especial_, sin duda ahora ambos iban a estar más unidos que nunca, con el problema de Maron solucionado y con el permiso de Ub para que fueran pareja ya nada podía separarlos y claro como era de esperar de todo un caballero como Trunks fue el primero en levantarse para ir a prepararle el desayuno a su amada, le preparó unos deliciosos hot cakes, jugo de naranja, gelatina de limón y para hacerlo mas presentable coloco todo en una mesita para llevarle el desayuno a la cama con una rosa en un pequeño florero de vidrio, y puso música en el estereo de su cuarto, inmediatamente comenzó la canción. "This kiss"

_I don__t want another heartbreak  
I don__t need another turn to cry  
I don__t want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky_

Trunks se sentó a un lado de la cama y comenzó a observar el bello rostro de su amada aún dormida y empezó a acariciar sus mejillas, eran muy suaves.

-Es como tocar a un ángel-dijo muy bajito Trunks para no despertarla-me gustaría tenerla para siempre, debo de ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener a tal mujer a mi lado-le dio un beso en la frente-te amo Pan.

_It__s the way you love me  
It__s a feeling like this  
It__s centrifugal motion  
It__s perpetual bliss_

Poco a poco, Pan comenzó a abrir los ojos y observo el bello rostro de Trunks que le sonreía complacidamente, se incorporo y se recargo en la cabecera de su cama sin quitarle ni un momento de vista a su amado, era una escena tan bella que ambos desearon que nunca se acabara.

-Te he traído tu desayuno-le puso cuidadosamente su desayuno en las piernas-pero como estabas dormida y te veías tan hermosa, no quise despertarte.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Pan a Trunks

-Te amo-dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego se besaron, tan apasionadamente que tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar aire de nuevo.

_It__s that pivotal moment  
It__s impossible  
This kiss, this kiss_

_(Unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss_

-Anda come o se te va a enfriar y tendré que bajar a calentarlo y ya no podré volver a ver tu bello rostro-le sonrió Trunks amablemente

Pan no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada y después abrazarlo por el cuello

-Estás loco-le dijo Pan a la oreja

-Si, así es-dijo Trunks-pero loco por ti-le dijo con una voz realmente sensual y se volvieron a besar.

-Odio que uses ese tono, me hace decir que sí a todo-dijo Pan riéndose.

-Ya lose, por eso lo uso-le dijo Trunks.

_Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse_

_Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I__m forever yours_

Trunks era todo lo que Pan pudiese desear, ella adoraba todo de él, era su príncipe azul, era su caballero blanco, con un buen corazón, con un tacto realmente suave y otro poco y le faltaba tener un caballo como todo un príncipe de la época medieval, era su todo, ella iba a ser por siempre suya.

_It__s the way you love me  
It__s a feeling like this  
It__s centrifugal motion  
It__s perpetual bliss_

Trunks comenzó a darle de comer en la boca, el no podía quitarle la vista de encima, si Pan era algo para el, era que ella era la más hermosa mujer con la podía haberse topado en su vida, de eso estaba seguro, que la amaba incluso más que a su propia vida, ella era todo para él.

_It__s that pivotal moment  
It__s unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss_

_(Unsinkable)  
This kiss, this kiss_

Era un momento mágico, una escena que muchos desearían tener con sus amados, besos y caricias no faltaron en aquellos momentos, nada los iba a separar.

-¿Quieres comer tú también?-le preguntó Pan a Trunks

-Siempre y cuando tú me alimentes-le sonrió Trunks a Pan

-Esta bien, ven acércate-comenzó a alimentar a Trunks

_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let__s let every thing slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying_

El amor no faltaba en está pareja, ellos estaban seguros de que estaban hechos el uno para otro, ¿podría haber algo mejor que eso?, talvez no, pero para ellos ya no existía nadie mas que ellos, su felicidad y la eternidad para ellos, se amaban con locura y lo único que querían ambos era estar juntos para siempre, se amaban con locura.

-Te amo Pan, eres mi todo, yo quiero ser tuyo-la abrazó

-Por siempre tuya seré, para toda la eternidad-lo abrazó

-Mi vida eres tú-dijeron al mismo tiempo y se besaron.

Trunks no podía aguantar más, Pan tenía que ser suya y de nadie más, metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita.

-Pan, te amo quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, no quiero compartir mi vida con otra persona que no seas tú, se que esto puede ser muy rápido, pero ya no aguanto más, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, lo repetiré tantas veces como sea posible, a lo que me refiero es…-puso la cajita enfrente de Pan y la abrió, dentro había un hermoso anillo de oro de compromiso-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Claro que sí-dijo Pan abalanzándose contra Trunks y besándolo apasionadamente-yo tampoco puedo imaginarme vivir una vida sin ti.

-TE AMO-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron tan fuerte que parecía que nada los iba a separar nunca ni aunque pasaran siglos, les esperaba una nueva vida juntos_._

_It__s that pivotal moment  
It__s subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss_

_(It__s Criminal)  
This kiss, this kiss_

**¿Y bien, les gusto? Bueno a mí sí, claro puede que este capitulo haya durado muy poco, pero es que estaba pensando en la posibilidad de hacer un epilogo pronto, donde relate que paso con ellos después de unos años de casados, me hubiera gustado mucho relatar la boda y todo eso, pero la verdad ellos aunque hacen una muy bonita pareja, me gustaría mejor relatar la boda de mi pareja favorita del anime, de todos los tiempos GUNTER Y GWENDAL del anime "Kyou kara maou" es una pareja YAOI, los adoro, en serio perdón, no me quemen viva, por favor, prometo actualizar pronto el epilogo.**

**En verdad adoro la canción "This kiss" y es una canción perfecta para Trunks y Pan, nos vemos, actualizare pronto.**


End file.
